Slytherin's Obsession
by Mitra Laramie
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny search for the remaining Horcruxes. However, a sinister force is watching Ginny.Voldemort covets an obsession for Ginny for her innocence, and the power she unknowingly houses. Then another finds out.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the books i don't own._  
_

_-- _

_I will come to you_

_In the still of the night_

_I will crush you_

_With the burden of sight_

_And you will understand_

_The shadows in my heart_

_The fury of my conviction_

_Will cause your heart to quicken_

_And then, my dear_

_You will see you want me here_

Haunted, by Jewel

The Dark Lord sat in the darkness, his thoughts lingering on a feisty redhead he met many, many years ago; and yet more recently than that.

_Ginevra, one day I will consume you, and you shall worship me..._

--

Thousands of kilometers away at 12 Grimmauld Place, one Ginevra Weasley shivered, and drew the blankets around her thin frame tighter.

--

It was the morning of Harry, Ron and Hermione's departure, and some last minute packing was being seen to. Little did anyone know who else was packing their bags.

Ginny Weasley was tired of being pushed out of the way. She wasn't going because she wanted to be with Harry- no. She was going because she wanted to face the man who had stripped her of her innocence and watch him die. She wanted revenge.

There were many a teary farewell, and Ginny partook in this as if they were leaving her, just like they were leaving everybody else. Perhaps in a way they were, for she wouldn't be traveling with them for quite some time. The trio left, and no one noticed in the commotion as a small redheaded female slipped out after them.

A little ways down the road, the three wizards stopped, and Ginny did the same. She knew where they were going, so when they disappeared, she did also, and reappeared at Godric's Hollow.

Ginny had practiced apparition secretly over the summer, and was now confident doing so. She watched as Harry left Ron and Hermione arguing and wandered off by himself, staring around in a wide eyed wonder that Ginny didn't know anymore.

Harry walked through the small village, before eventually came to the ruins of a small cottage. His eyes roamed over the rotting beams and the glass that still littered the ground even now, over 16 years later. A lump caught in his throat, and he took his glasses off, wiping at his eyes quickly.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" an old, kindly witch stood before him. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. "Why, you're the Potter's son! I had no idea you were still alive," she whispered.

Harry looked at her eagerly. "You knew my parents?"

The witch looked at him in annoyance, clearly irritated at his interruption of her musings. "Of course I knew your parents! I was the mediwitch that delivered you! 34 hours of agonizing labour for your poor mother, yet I've never seen a woman happier when you were placed in her arms. Sad, so sad what happened to them, just newly married and with a son and all," she said sadly, shaking her head.

"Could you…Could you tell me where their graves are?" he asked her after a pregnant pause.

The witch nodded. "Just down the road there dear, and to the right is the cemetery. You'll know their graves- they're the biggest." The witch pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were still arguing some way away down the street. "Perhaps you and your friends would like to spend the night at my house, if you've got nowhere else to be. We've got plenty of room since my two sons moved out, and we'd love the company; me and my husband, so why don't you come right back here when you're ready and I'll cook yous some dinner," the witch said kindly and Harry nodded.

"Thank you," he said politely, and continued along the road.

Hearing the witch's directions to the cemetery, Ginny's curiosity bloomed, and she hurried on ahead of Harry, eager to see where his parents were buried. She found the graves easily, and felt tears brimming in her eyes as she read the inscriptions on them. They were both overgrown with jasmine flowers, creating a bower between the two and filling the air with its sweet scent.

Hearing footsteps, Ginny slipped behind a nearby grave, and watched as Harry knelt before the graves. He knelt in silence for what seemed like hours before Ginny heard a sob, and tears began to stream down his face.

--

Draco Malfoy stood before the Dark Lord, pleading to be placed under the Imperious curse so that he may better fulfill the responsibilities placed on him. The Dark Lord waved his wand carelessly, a whispered _Imperio_ was heard, and Draco's mind went blissfully blank. It was okay, he didn't mind. In fact, being devoid of thought was the one thing he wanted in the world, and the Imperious curse very nearly made it true.

Voldemort stood, staring at his new disciple. This one wouldn't be branded with the Dark Mark just yet- Voldemort could call him without it.

"I want you to find Ginevra Weasley and bring her to me," he hissed, his mind clouded with desire. For she was the reason to everything he did, and she was the person to whom he had lost part of his soul.

--

Molly Weasley's scream alerted the entire household to the fact that something was very, very wrong. Even as Mrs. Black began to wail, Arthur was bursting into his daughter's room to find a distraught Molly sitting on the bed with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Molly, what's wrong?" he asked her, mindful of the fact that it probably had something to do with his daughter as she was currently sitting in Ginny's room, and no one had seen Ginny since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left.

As he looked from his wife's tear stricken face to the piece of parchment, his mind began to make the connections, and his eyes widened with horror.

"Ginny followed them?" he whispered hoarsely.

--

That night found Ginny sleeping in the cemetery, and she couldn't repress the superstitious fears that were attempting to overwhelm her. She lay down and covered herself with a blanket, her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

The shadows from the trees danced across the ground, moonlight filtering in between the branches and creating an almost eerie glow. Ginny shut her eyes tightly and willed away her fears, and finally, she slept.

The morning arrived with Ginny aching as she stretched her tight muscles. She'd never been fond of sleeping on the ground, and combined with the fact that she was sleeping in a cemetery made for an extremely uncomfortable night. She pulled out some biscuits from her bag and quietly munched on them as she pondered as to when she should let the trio know she was there. It was lonesome being with them without being able to talk to them, but Ginny knew she had to be patient until she knew something that would make them more disposed towards having her with them. She didn't know how long it would take, but she hoped it wouldn't be too long. Stalking someone was a very tiring job, and she longed for the time that she could show herself to her friends.

--

Draco approached The Burrow during the dark and crept quietly through the quiet halls. It seemed that the house had been largely abandoned for some time now, although there were signs of the Weasley's eventual return to the house by the way the floors were still neatly swept and the roof free of cobwebs.

He snarled and kicked the wall, the feeling of the Dark Lord's annoyance growing in his mind. He wanted to find her. Fast.

Ginny Weasley was not just the first Weasley female in seven generations, she was the first Weasley to have inherited the power first given to those of pure blood. Today it was an extremely rare power, and Voldemort was first surprised by the blatant power in the young girl; a power that was apparent even in her first year of magic. It was the power that attracted him to her; not even The Dark Lord had power such as this, and if he could utilize it, there would be no stopping him. The desire of power consumed him and his lust for the girl had grown stronger by every passing year. He wanted to consume her; control her.

Draco slipped out of the house, and growled in frustration. He had no idea where to look next.

_Find Harry Potter, and you will find the girl,_ a sinister voice recognizable as Lord Voldemort's hissed in his mind. _If he gets in the way of her capture, kill him._

--

Ginny was silently following the trio when they stopped, and Harry turned around.

"Alright Ginny, come out," he said, smiling.

She stepped out of the shadows, a rueful smile on her face. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you in the cemetery yesterday."

Ginny blushed. "Oops."

Harry waved his hand flippantly. "Don't worry, we're not going to send you home."

Ron started forward. "But Harry, I-"

Harry looked at his friend, who closed his mouth. "I think Ginny will be of great help to us. Plus Ron, don't you think it's better this way? At least now you can keep an eye on her."

Hermione laughed, and hooked her arm around Ron, who blushed.

"Oh come on ickle Ronnikons! Don't tell me you're still embarrassed at signs of affection from Hermione?" Ginny asked, grinning. Needless to say Ron's blush just deepened and he continued down the road, saying nothing.

Harry took Ginny's hand and smiled shyly at her as they followed Ron and Hermione. Ginny blushed, but smiled back, and for a while, all thoughts of Voldemort were forgotten.

--

Those of Lord Voldemort's inner circle watched as he ranted and raved about the Weasley girl. No one understood why he was doing so; the Weasley's were blood traitors and muggle lovers to boot. They didn't care about power.

No one except for a tall boy standing in the corner, keeping respectfully out of the way. He had felt Voldemort's desire for her, and he knew why. So, as he watched the Death Eaters mutter to themselves, he smiled. For he knew more than all of them, and he was going to be the one with the power when he found her.


	2. Chapter Two

_Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

Tourniquet, by Evanescence

The Dark Lord sat brooding in the dim light exuded by a candle by his chair. The light flickered and weaved, creating dancing shadows on the walls, but the Dark Lord noticed none of this.

His mind was fixed on Ginevra Weasley, the pretty, redheaded girl he had met through his younger self, all those years ago. For although the girl had sniveled about Harry Potter and her useless adoration for the stupid boy, Voldemort had sensed an inner strength in her. He had delved deeper into her soul, and found it. The power that had eluded him for so long. A power that was passed down through generation after generation of pureblood; a power that was very rarely activated. He hadn't known that it still existed until he met her. The gene lay dormant in all pureblooded wizarding families except for the Weasleys. Even so, not since the last female (Agatha, seven generations before) had the gene been active.

However, it wasn't just this that drew him to Ginny Weasley. In a way, she was everything he was not, and that captivated him. For once it was not completely about power for Voldemort. Subconsciously, it was a longing for something he'd never had.

--

The same Ginevra Weasley was sitting cross-legged on the ground in a small park, listening to her friend's chatter. Harry was leaning against a tree, not saying much, while Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench, talking animatedly.

"Guys, we don't have time for this."

That was Harry. Ginny looked up at him to see his face written with seriousness. Ron and Hermione stopped, and turned to their friend.

"Harry, you're right. Okay, so what do we know about the Horcruxes? Do you have an idea where any of them are?" Hermione asked him, her mind back on what they were actually meant to be doing.

Harry sighed. "Well Dumbledore destroyed Marvolo's ring, I destroyed the Diary in the Chamber of Secrets, and we have to assume for now that R.A.B. managed to destroy the Horcrux he stole. Nagini, the snake, is still intact, as are Hufflepuff's cup and whatever he used of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. As for them, I have no idea where to find them," he said, spreading his hands out in helplessness.

Hermione bit her lip, lost in thought. "I wish we knew who R.A.B was! Who knows how much he knew!" she burst out, a rather uncharacteristic thing for Hermione.

"Well, we don't. Do you know of anything that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Ron asked Hermione sensibly, also an uncharacteristic trait for the temperamental redhead.

As Ginny gaped at the pair, Hermione went back to biting her lip. "The only things left of Gryffindor's are the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's sword, but I doubt that Voldemort would have entrusted part of his soul to a shabby old hat, and Gryffindor's sword was inside of the thing! As for Ravenclaw, I'm sure I've read something about it, but I can't for the life of me remember."

Harry nodded. "Well, for now we should probably look for Hufflepuff's cup, as it's really the only lead we have."

Ginny looked at Harry, her forehead screwed up in thought. "Harry, did you ever see what Hufflepuff's cup looks like?"

"It was gold, with intricate patterns on the handles. There was a badger engraved on the front. Why?"

"It's behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries," Ginny said promptly. She paused, and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened in amazement. "Harry," she breathed.

Harry's face was alight with excitement. "How do you know Ginny?"

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "I-I don't know, but now, it's as if I already knew it. And," she took a deep breath. "I know how we can get it."

--

"Muggles do something like this, but without any components to aid them. Something about their physical makeup. It's slightly different to ours," Ginny said, flicking frantically through a book and tossing it aside when it proved useless. "Astral projection, they call it," she said, discarding another.

Harry and Ginny were in the Ministry library, having snuck in using his Invisibility cloak. Hermione and Ron had offered to book them rooms for the night in London, but were probably making out down a dark alleyway. Ginny didn't mind as it meant that she didn't have to watch the sickening process of new love. It was great if it was you, but if it wasn't; get out the bucket.

Ginny had stopped rifling through the pages thinking about this, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked her in a strangled voice, and she blushed before turning back to the book.

"Sorry, was thinking about what Ron and Hermione are really doing."

Harry coughed. "Why would you want to think about that?" he asked her in amusement.

"Blackmail material," she said, and grinned, before making a sound of exclamation. "Here it is: Spirit Shift. 'To do this, the witch or wizard must be of age. It is extremely dangerous for underage wizards to attempt.' The list of ingredients is horrible- The fluxweed has to be picked at new moon, hemlock root, powdered moonstone, crushed snake fangs- we're going to have to make a visit to Knocturn Alley," she said quietly, before closing the book. "Come on, let's go. We've got what we needed."

Harry nodded, and silently draped the invisibility cloak over them, then, taking great care, they slipped out passed the ministry officials and out into sunlit London.

--

Hermione poured over the instructions, oblivious to anyone. Ron was watching in undisguised admiration as she muttered translations to the runes at the bottom of the page. Ginny and Harry were quietly sipping tea when Ginny's vision went black. Her cup dropped and smashed everywhere, splattering it's drinker with tea dregs. Ginny began to shiver. It was cold, and so dark. And then a sinister voice.

_I will possess you my Ginevra, my love. You will save me…_

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry's concerned face swam into view and she blinked, her vision clearing.

"Harry, Harry, it was Voldemort," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "He said he would possess me. He also said," and her face took on a look of confusion, "That I would save him. What does that mean?" she asked him quietly. Harry just looked at her in confusion. "I don't know-"

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron's voice entered her mind, and she turned to see her brother watching her worriedly, Hermione nowhere to be seen.

"I'm fine. Where's Hermione?"

"She went to Knockturn Alley to pick up the ingredients for the Spirit Shift. She should be back soon."

Ginny stood up in alarm. "You let her go into Knockturn Alley alone? When Voldemort is gathering power to him? Hermione is a muggle Ron! That's Voldemort's first objective- to destroy every single muggle!" She rushed out the door. "We've got to find her!"

--

Ginny turned a corner in Knockturn alley, her red hair a light in the dull, grey streets. To Draco it was if it was the only colour in this dark, empty world. Looking around and finding Ron and Harry a fair distance off and looking around, calling Hermione's name. Draco smiled. They would find Hermione fine, but by then Ginevra would be long gone, and he would get his reward.

He slipped behind her, and muttered a quick stunning spell. He caught her as she fell, and with a wave of his wand, he disappeared.

--

"Hermione!" Ron shouted happily, and grabbed the girl in a crushing hug. "Ginny was worried about you. She told us we were idiots for letting you go off alone. She had some kind of vision, or dream or something," he rambled as he proceeded to squeeze Hermione.

She looked at him in alarm. "Ginny had a vision?"

"Yeah, something about Voldemort wanting to possess her or something," Ron said, oblivious.

"And you let her wander off on her own?" Hermione shrieked.

Ron looked at her, and then at Harry, seeing his expression of growing horror appearing on his friend's face.

"We just let her go ahead," Harry said, aghast. "We've got to find her."

--

Ginny glared defiantly at the man watching her. At the man who was guarding her. Ginny had no idea where she was, but it seemed her captor had been under orders to make her comfortable. She was not bound, and her 'prison' was actually a rather large bedroom, filled with everything she could need.

"What am I doing here?" she asked the stranger, her words icy.

The man shrugged. "It seems the Dark Lord has taken an interest in you."

Ginny shivered at the mention of Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle. What did he want with her?

A hooded figure entered the room and went to talk quietly with the other. A female, Ginny guessed, for it was not a man's gait under the long robes. It was a smooth, graceful step.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you now," the man said, and grabbed her roughly. Ginny spat in his face.

"Well, I don't wish to see him."

He calmly wiped the saliva off his face, and sneered, before gripping her tighter and using his other hand to aim his wand.

"You'll come with me right now and without a fuss, or I'll be Avada Kedavra-ing you to last year," he said menacingly.

Ginny swallowed, and decided, that for the time being, remaining alive was her first priority.

--

"I've successfully captured the girl," Draco told his master. While Draco was under the Imperious curse, the Dark Lord did not oversee his actions. Capturing Ginny was the only order Voldemort had given him, but it was an order he could not disobey without dire consequences. Not that he wanted to, mind. He had his own plans for the girl.

"Excellent Draco," Voldemort hissed, his eyes gleaming. "I want her brought to me, now!"

"Yes, My Lord," Draco bowed, and left the room.

A short while later, Ginny was brought to him. "Here's the little wench. Wanted to cause some trouble until I threatened to kill her. That shut her up nice and quick," he sniggered, and thrust Ginny at Draco. Draco pushed her away in disgust.

"I don't want to touch her, you fool," he sneered at the man, who shrugged and left the room. Draco lifted his wand to train it on Ginny, while using the other hand to neaten the clothes she had messed up by falling against him.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Draco said to her, and pointed his wand at her. "And as I would rather not touch you, you'll come along quietly or you will never be seeing your precious Golden Trio again."

Ginny glared at him and began to walk, feeling Draco's eyes burning into her back. They reached two huge oak doors, and Ginny rolled her eyes at the self importance Voldemort obviously felt for himself. Then she remembered the fact that Voldemort was a skilled legilimens, and she looked around furtively.

"What are you looking for?" Draco sneered. "You won't be able to escape from here. Voldemort's going to have his wicked, wicked way with you."

Ginny shuddered and pushed open the doors. How she wished she had her wand so she could hex the creep behind her, but alas, that wasn't really possible right at this very moment.

"Ah, Ginevra," that distinctive voice drew her out of her imagination and into reality. "I've been waiting for you."

--

"She's not in Knocturn Alley. We can't go looking for her Ron," Hermione said sensibly as Harry prudently put his hand firmly on Ron's shoulder. "We don't know where she is, and if we don't destroy the Horcruxes before facing Voldemort, we won't be able to defeat him."

Ron looked at his girlfriend in desperation, but calmed down when he saw the love in her eyes. She knew how much he wanted to string Voldemort's insides from one tree to another and use it as a clothesline to dry out the rest of his body parts, but for now, pursuing the Horcruxes was the best course of action. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he stared at a spot on the wall, his eyes murderous. "Fine. But I'm going to make him pay."

--

Ginny stared in horror as Draco made her move closer to where Voldemort sat, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

"So, Ginevra, miss me?" Voldemort asked; his slitted eyes filled with lust. He beckoned and she had no choice but to move closer. He stood up and went to stand in front of her, and Ginny whimpered. Voldemort bent closer, and although Ginny tried to turn her face away, her body was frozen. Voldemort smirked, and brought his lips down on hers. Ginny shuddered, the feel of cold, dead lips touching hers making her feel the bile rise. She swallowed her revulsion and let him kiss her. It wouldn't do her or her friends any good if she attacked him. At least this way she could perhaps buy her friends some time to do what they needed.

Draco watched in amazement as the littlest Weasel didn't throw up or attempt to attack the Dark Lord. Draco certainly would never want to touch those lips. But here the Weasel was, enduring a kiss from someone who was, essentially, dead. His lip then curled as he realized she was doing it for her little friends. Friends could be such cumbersome things sometimes, Draco thought, and curled his lip in distaste. Friends weren't something that even managed a mention on Draco's to-do list. Currently, it consisted of

Do the Dark Lord's bidding, and

Capture Ginevra Weasley and take over the world.

That was pretty much it. Draco certainly wouldn't kiss the Dark Lord, no matter who it was to save. Of course, Draco didn't really want to save anyone, as his ultimate goal was to defeat Voldemort. Not for the good of mankind, no, that was not Draco's way. Rather, he wished to be the most powerful wizard on earth. Essentially, he wanted what Voldemort wanted.

Power. Specifically, Ginevra Weasley's power.

Of course, now that he knew of her power, he didn't really want to be under the Imperius curse any longer, but he'd have to figure out how to overcome it before he made any more plans.

--

The Golden Trio Ginny was currently trying to save were sitting around a cauldron, trying not to think about their captured friend. Hermione held the large book in her hands, stirring the thick mixture, carefully counting out each revolution of the large spoon. She eventually laid the spoon gently on the ground beside her and consulted the book once more.

"We were really lucky that place in Knocturn Alley had the Fluxweed we needed. Otherwise we would have had to wait for weeks. As it is, the potion will need another full day to simmer, and then we must use it quickly, for it doesn't last long," she stretched, the book sitting in her lap. "I suggest we all get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow night."

The next evening found the Trio back in the Ministry Headquarters with a small vial of foul smelling potion. Using the invisibility cloak, they crept past the ministry official sitting outside the Department of Mysteries and entered the room where Sirius had died. Harry clenched his fists as he saw the veil that had claimed his godfather's life, half in sorrow; half in anger.

"You two stay here. I will go in and claim Hufflepuff's cup."

They made to protest but the look in Harry's eyes silenced them. "I have to do this alone."

Hermione nodded, fear for her friend shining in her eyes. "We'll watch over you. Come back to us safe."

Harry nodded, and sat on the floor. His friends moved to support him as his spirit left his body. He looked at the vial in distaste, before swallowing it quickly and gagging. The potion tasted worse than it smelt, if that was at all possible. He felt a tug and found himself looking down on his friends and his body slumped in their arms. He looked at them for a moment longer and entered the veil.

--

After what seemed an eternity, Voldemort's lips parted from hers, and she had to stop herself from wiping his cold touch from her lips in revulsion. Voldemort stroked her cheek with one withered hand, and again she repressed the urge to shudder, to shrink away from his touch.

"Draco, take her to my rooms," he ordered, and he obeyed, although he refused to touch Weasley scum. As soon as they left the room, Ginny wiped her mouth on her sleeve, hating the fact that a man she had detested had shown such an intimate gesture.

Draco smirked. "Gryffindor courage can get you into some pretty strange situations sometimes," he said offhandedly, wanting to aggravate her.

"And I see your Slytherin obsequious is still fairly intact," Ginny said scornfully. "I mean, fawning over a half dead, disgusting creature is pretty low, even for a Slytherin."

Draco's gaze flickered over to the girl, hiding the surprise he felt at her rebuttal. When had the little Weasel gotten fangs? Of course, it was simply another show of idiotic Gryffindor bravery, for who else would insult the man who had the power to kill them for less? A Slytherin wouldn't be that moronic.

Draco decided to answer her comment with another smirk, and was rewarded with a slightly confused expression before her walls slammed up again. Before she could say anything more he waved his wand and his magic tossed her into her new 'prison' ungracefully, and rather more forcefully than necessary. The girl was _annoying_.

--

Harry moved through the void beyond the veil and saw hundreds- thousands of people milling around, chatting and otherwise. He tapped a woman politely on the shoulder and asked her if she knew of the Hufflepuff cup.

"Gosh dear, everyone knows that thing," she gushed, looking at him fondly. "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know," she said, trailing off.

"Yes, but where is it?" he asked her, a little impatiently.

"I'll show you," a familiar voice said, and Harry whirled around to come face to face with a man he cared about deeply and missed since his disappearance into the veil.

"Sirius!"

Sorry it took so long!

Please R&R.


End file.
